


A New Shiori

by FigsAreLife



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigsAreLife/pseuds/FigsAreLife
Summary: Shiori has a turn of events that leads her to new reality.





	1. Chapter 1

Kotori was shocked that her sister would go to such lengths for her. It was rare for them to go out to eat and yet here they were, at the doors of her favorite resteraunt, Danny's. Shiori usually cooked breakfast, packed lunch and made dinner by herself because their mom and dad were often on long business trips. " Well Kotori?" Shiori's voice brought the young girl back to earth, "Oh, sorry. Are we eating here?" She sighed, "Of course we are. What else would we be doing next to the front door." When they were walking in, the spatial quake alarm sounded and Kotori immediately bolted out.

'Ugh where is she. I thought she might be running to a shelter, but the nearest one is in the opposite direction.' Shiori thought."KOTORI! KOTORI ARE YOU THERE?" Shiori was running out of ideas until she turned down one street and got blasted off her feet. Landing on her back, the breath was knocked out of her and everything turned a little hazy. That's when she saw her, a gorgeous purple haired girl with- wait, is that a sword and armour!? "Have you come here to kill me too?" The girl said. "Huh... Wait what did you say?" Shiori responded as she was still quite dazed by her fall. "Don't play dumb! I know that you're here to kill me!" Now that Shiori thought about it she realized the girl looked very familiar.

Shiori gasped as she woke up from a splash of cold water. "Huh, wha-what happened." "Inquiry, why are you confused?" "Yeah, what happened to you?" Asked a pair of blonde twins. "Well for starters, who the heck are you!" Shiori responded bluntly. "Do you have no memory of us Shido?" One of the two girls asked. "No, and who's Shido?" " Umm, you're Shido." The other girl said. "No, I'm not Shido, my name is Shiori. Now, who are you two?" The two gave each other a quick look then the one in blue said, "My name is Yuzuru." "I'm Kaguya." Said the one in pink. Then, at the same time, they said. "And we're the hurricane children."

"Strange introduction, but okay." Shiori looked around the room and was surprised to see it was her own house. "What are you doing in my living room?" They told Shiori that they lived their along with Tohka, Yoshino (and Yoshinon), Miku, and Kotori. "Hold up, did you say that Kotori is here?" "Well not right now, she's at school, but she is your sister after all." 'Thank the Lords, Kotori is alright.' Shiori stood up and immediately felt off balance. "Whoa." She said still wobbling. "Either I have vertigo (Which I probably do.) or I'm a boy, (She had been slowly picking up on the fact that her body and voice were quite different) but who am I kidding I could never be a boy!" That's the point that Shiori fainted and hit the ground with a thud.

She could hear people in the back ground noise as she came in and out consciences. They all seemed familiar but she didn't know why. As she opened her eyes fully she could make out the shape of a lady looking at her. 'Maybe it had all been a dream.' Shiori thought. 'Maybe I'll be a full fledged girl when I get up from this bed.' No such luck. She saw the most noticeable features of her feminine figure had been replaced by more masculine features. "Who's body am I in?" Shiori said out loud but mostly to herself. "Huh, what is this talk of your body?" The lady asked, who was obviously waiting for a reply. "Well, I guess the main problem is that I'm NOT A FRICKIN GIRL!" "Oh. I guess that could be a problem. Though do you have no memory of being a boy?" "No, and who are you anyway? Where are we?" The lady response shocked her. "My name is Reine and we are on the battle ship Fraxinus."


	2. A Different View on Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation and recovery

"Did I go to another universe where I'm a boy and battling airships exist?" "Explaining things isn't my forte. You should just go and see for yourself." As they walked into the bridge of the ship, Shiori saw a familiar style of red hair in pigtails. "Kotori!" She ran over and hugged her younger sister, which in turn left Kotori with a very red face. "Wha-what hap-p-pend S-shido?" She asked obviously still flustered from the sudden hug from her brother. Shiori immediately pulled away. "Oh no. Not you too." She said under her breath. "What about me?" Koto right looked confused as she said it."You-you don't know me. I don't know how I could let this happen. I'm such a terrible sister." At the moment Shiori stopped speaking she ran away with Kotori calling after her, "What do you mean sister!?" 

About a half a hour later Reine came upon the room that Shiori had holed herself up in. "I'm coming in." She said to Shiori through the door. As she opened the door and made her way through the room, she saw that there was a small trail of objects that had been pushed aside. At the very back was Shiori, lying on her side, crying and whispering how terrible all of this was and how it was all a dream. "Hem hem" Reine coughed to get Shiori's attention. "You should come out. Kotori is worried about you." From a sobbing Shiori came. "S-she isn't w-worried 'hickup' a-about me. She's w-worried about S-Shido." "I don't know what is happening, but if you came with me, we might be able to figure this out. Shiori had come forth and explained all that she remembered. "Well that certainly is interesting." Kotori said. "I have no clue how that might have happened, but right now we need to figure out one thing. Do you still have your amazing girl skills?" To which Shiori responded by saying, "I'm not a lesbian you know." "That's not what I'm saying at all, it's just that if you can't get their emotions under control then we might have a problem with Tohka and the others." She put her lollipop back in her mouth as she waited for an answer. "We might be able to train hi- er her." "Enough, I don't want to woo girls. Do you have any girl clothes so I can at least look to my liking?" "Well we might as well accommodate the fact that your brain thinks your a girl." A man came out holding a Raizen High girls school yniforn and wig which Shiori took promptly. While in the changing room, Shiori did her best to keep her undergarments on and to not look down. She left feeling better at least being in the girls uniform. That reminded her, tomorrow was a school day. Shiori walked over to Kotori, "I just realized, but I'm not even enrolled at Raizen High am I?" "Oh, don't worry, we took care of that. You are enrolled in all the same classes and poor Shiro is now out sick." "So basically I take Shido's place." She could hear Kotori murmur something about someone wanting to see Shiori. "I'm going to go study because I have no clue what's happening in school. It might be exactly the same." Shiori was beamed down a second later. "Woah, that is such a strange feeling." She had been sent to her school bathroom (Girls restroom luckily). She walked to the library and passed some people on the way. They all were looking at her with curious looks.   
\-----------------------

Not fully completed. I just wanted to get it out there.


End file.
